1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade assembly and more particularly, to an artistic formative lampshade assembly, which provides a convenient and easy way to pack, transport, and assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamp is a requisite device commonly used in our daily life. According to the design of different lampshades, the lamps have different functions in various places. For example, some lamps are designed for illuminating, and some are for decorations. Therefore, people focus more on the design of the lampshades.
Lampshade is a hollow component so it is not conducive to store, pack, and transport. Therefore, people developed different kinds of foldable lampshade assemblies. However, most traditional lampshade assemblies are disassembled into many units for transporting and assembled after arrival. The aforesaid feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,773,145, 6,439,746, 6,837,597, 7,473,015, 5,287,259, 5,613,770, 6,206,551, 4,688,155, and 2004/0125604. Some lampshades made of fragile materials do not have strong structures, and some lampshades only have illustrating function. Besides, most DIY lampshades need hand tools while assembling. Therefore, there is room for improvement.